Secure Danger Road
by Heart Prisoner
Summary: Fugitive murderer from prison, his next goal is Conan?
1. من أنت بالضبط , كونان كن؟

طريـق الخطـر الآمن

Secure Danger Road

في الوقت الذي يفقد المرء فيه هويته , ويعلق النور بين جنبات الظلام الحالك ويغرق في وحدته , عندها تبدأ قصة .. لا يكون بطلها سوى طفل يدعى : المتحري كونان ..

الجزء الأول ..

" من أنت بالضبط ,كونان-كن ؟"

كوغورو بحماس : بعد هذه القضية المتعبة , سأذهب لقضاء بعض الوقت مع أصدقائي

ران بتصميم : مرفوض

- إيييه ! لا يمكنك منعي لقد اتفقت معهم بالفعل ..

- لا يهم اعتذر منهم وقل انك لا تستطيع ..

- لا , سأذهب اليهم انه امر يتعلق بالعمل في الحقيقة

- هاه ؟

- أحدهم يرغب بمساعدتي قضية ما ..

تنهدت ران وهي تجيب : لا حيلة لدي إذن ..

ثم أردفت : سأذهب للمنزل برفقة كونـ ..إيه ؟! كونان-كن , أين أنت ؟

- عن ذلك الشقي لقد ذكر بأنه سيذهب لذلك الـ جي-سان ..

- إيه سيذهب لأغاسا-أكاسا في هذا الوقت

كوغورو وهو يلتفت ليذهب إلى وجهته : أظنه ذكر شيئا عن المبيت لديه ..

- إيـــــه ! هل سأقضي اليوم وحدي ..

ولكن والدها لم يسمع تذمرها فقد كان قد ابتعد فعلا ..

- تبـآآ ..

ثم سـارت وحيدة إلى منزلها ..

في هذا الوقت كان كونـان في طريقه إلى منزل أغاسا-أكاسا , أو هكذا يظن من سمع ما ذكره لران وموري , ولكنه في الواقع يتجه هذه المره إلى منزله هو ..

منزل كودو شينتشي

وبينما يسير في طريقه كانت هناك عينان تراقبانه بشك وبحذر ..

وأخيرا أصبح أمام منزله ..

فتح الباب الحديدي الخارجي بعد أن وصل إلى قبضته بصعوبة ..

وصل إلى المدخل وفتح الباب ليفاجئ بشخص قد حمله واحتضنه بشدة ..

كونان : أووي اتركيني ..

يوكيكو : لقد جئت اذا كونان-تشان

يوساكو : اتركيه يوكيكو لقد اختنق ..

بينما تقدم من خلفهم سوبارو وهو ينظر اليهم بشك غير واضح

تركت يوكيكو كونان أخيرا وتحدثت اليه بعين حادة قائلة : ستبيت الليلة هنا , صحيح ؟

فكـر كونان بسخرية " وهل أملك خيارا ؟"

ولكنه ترك أفكـاره لنفسه وأجاب بطفولة : أجل

.

.

أما العينان اللتان تبعتاه ابتعدتا عن مراقبته بعد دخوله المنزل

فقد قرر صاحبها أن مراقبته داخل منزل كودو بلا فائدة ..

وإن كان شكه قد كبر الآن ..

في وقت سـابق ..

كانت ساتو تركض في إحدى ممرات قسم الشرطة توقفت عندما رأته أخيرا

أسرعت تقول : تاكاجي-كن , هناك بلاغ عن لص في تشيبا .. علينا الإسراع

ثم تابعت الركض ,

ألقى تاكاجي كوب القهوة الذي كان بيده في إحدى سلال المهملات ولحق بها

- أنا قادم ساتو-سان

أسرع الشرطيان ليقوما بواجبهما

ولم يعودا لقسم الشرطة إلا واللص الهارب بين أيديهمـا ..

سلمـا المجرم للتحقيق و بينما يسيران في ممر من الممرات , تعالى صوت هاتف تكاجي المحمول ..

رفع تاكاجي هاتفه و ضغط على زر الإجابة

اقشعر جسده وشعر ببرودة غريبة وهو يسمع صوتا باردا يتحدث من الطرف الآخر ..

: تاكاجي واتارو , ابتعد عن أي شخص بجـانبك أو سيكون مصيرك معه الموت المحتم ..

صوت ذلك الرجل وطريقة حديثه لم تبدُ كمجرد مزحة ..

فأجاب بقلق حاول أن يخفيه قدر الإمكان : حـ حسنا ..

أبعد السماعة عن أذنه وتحدث إلى ساتو : سأخرج الآن ..

- إيه ؟ هل ستذهب الآن ..

تاكاجي بارتباك : لـ لقد أنهيت عملي , وداعا ساتو-سان ..

قال آخر كلماته وهو يسير مبتعدا ..

وفجأة ظهر صوت من خلف ساتو : مريـب , مريب جدا ..

قفزت ساتو متفاجئة والتفتت بسرعة ثم تنهدت براحة : ماذا انه أنت فقط شيراتوري-كن , لقد فاجأتني ..

شيراتوري : آه آسف آسف

- إذا , ما الأمر ..

- لا , لكن تاكاجي كان يتصرف بغرابة ..

- أترى ذلك ؟ , كان يبدو مرتبكا نوعا ما ..

قال شيراتوري بمكر : ربما يواعد فتاة ما , ولا يريد منكِ معرفة ذلك , ساتو-سان

- إيـــييييـــــــــه !

.

.

كان تاكاجي قد ابتعد مسافة لا بأس بها عن مركز الشرطة دخل إلى زقاق ضيق , ثم أعاد وضع السماعة على أذنه : لقد ابتعدت كما طلبت , أخبرني من أنت ؟

المتصل : هذا غير مهم اطلاقا , استمع لما سأقول وأنت صامت ..

في صبـاح اليوم التالي ..

في دـاخل ذلكـ المنزل الشبيـه بالقصر ..

كـان إيدوغـاوـآ كونان نـائمـا في سرير كودو شينتشي , حينمـا دخلت كودو يوكيكو عليه

يوكيكو : كونان-كن , كونان-كن استيقظ ..

فتح كونان عينيه ببطء ثم نظر إلى يوكيكو : ماذا ؟

يوكيكو : انه الصباح ألن تذهب للمدرسة ..؟

أعاد كونان غلق عينيه وأدار جسده إلى الجهة الأخرى وهو يتمتم بكلمات لم تفهم منها يوكيكو سوى : لقد مللت منها ..

ابتسمت يوكيكو بقلة حيلة وهي تقول : لا يمكنني المساعدة ..

وخرجت من الغرفة تاركةً كونان نائما ليرتاح من تمثيل الطفولة أمام فريق التحريات , وبقية طلاب الابتدائية ..

في المدرسة الثـانوية ..

- ذلك القصير ذهب إلى منزل ذلك الـ جي-سان , إذا أين هي المشكلة ؟

ران بقلق : لأن , لقد اتصلت بمنزل أغاسا-أكاسا بالأمس وقال أن كونان غير موجود عنده , أشعر بالقلق سونوكو ..

- لا بد وأنه أخذ بالتسكع هنا وهناك , قم ذهب إليه جربي الاتصال مجددا

ران بغير اقتناع : حسنا ..

.

.

وفي المدرسة الابتدائيـة

أيومي : كونان-كن , أهو بخير يا ترى ؟

غينـتا : ربما أكل كثيرا بالأمس وأصبحت معدته تؤلمه

نظر ميتسوهيكو إلى غينتـا بطرف عينه قائلا : إنه ليس أنت

ثم التفت إلى هايبرا : هايبارا-سان , ألا تعلمين أنت ؟

أجابت هايبرا ببرود : لا ..

وفي نفسها : لكن لمَ اتصلت ران بالأمس ,أمِنَ الممكن أنه قد نام خارجا !

وفي مكان مظلم في إحدى المباني المهجورة كان هناك رجلان يقفان وسط الظلام , والنظرات الباردة لأحدهما تُقشعر الأبدان ..

سأله الآخر : أنيكي , لماذا طلبت من الشرطي مراقبته ؟

تجاهل جيـن محدثه

ثم بدأ يفكر " تحطمت المروحية في تلك القضية بسبب طفل , وكذلك عندما حاولنا القضاء على ذلك المتحري كان من منعنا طفل أيضا ..

عندما بحثت في أمر الطفل الذي يرافق موري كوجورو اكتشفت أنه اشتهر بعد قدومه إليه ..

آه , لقد تذكرت .. ذلك الـ كوسودا ريكوميتشي أذكر أنه قال أثناء وجوده في المشفى أن طفلا قد قدم إلى غرفته خطأً , هل يمكن أن يكون نفس الفتى !

ذلك الطفل يخفي سرا وسأكشف سره مها كان الأمر "

* * *

I do not own Detective Conan


	2. لماذا أشعر بالقلق ؟

**الجزء** **الثـاني** **..**

**" ****لماذا** **أشعر** **بالقلق** **؟** **" **

**: ****تاكاجي****-****كن** **, ****أين** **كنت** **بالأمس** **اتصلت** **بهاتفك** **ولم** **تجب** **..**

**أجاب** **تاكاجي** **بارتباك** **: ****إيه** **! ****آ** **آ** **كنت** **, ****لقد** **عدت** **للبيت** **وكنت** **نـ** **نائما** **.. ****نعم** **نائما** **..**

**نظرت** **إليه** **ساتو** **بشك** **: ****حقا** **؟**

**تاكاجي** **بتوتر** **: ****نـ** **نعم** **بـ** **بالتأكيد** **نعم**

**ساتو** **: ****ولم** **تستيقظ** **على** **صوته** **؟**

**تاكاجي** **: ****إيه** **, ****آه** **لقد** **كان** **على** **الوضع** **الصامت** **..**

**استمرت** **ساتو** **بالنظر** **إليه** **بشك** **ولكنها** **لم** **تجادل** **..**

**استيقظ** **كونان** **أخيرا** **و** **خرج** **من** **حجرة** **شينتشي** **ونزل** **ليناول** **الإفطار** **..**

**يوكيكو** **: ****آه** **صباح** **الخير** **شين****-****تشان**

**تثاءب** **وهو** **يجيب** **: ****صباح** **الخير**

**-****أسرع** **لقد** **كنا** **بانتظارك** **لنتناول** **الإفطار**

**-****ها؟** **آه** **نعم** **أنا** **قادم**

**انتبه** **على** **الأمر** **للتو** **فهمس** **: ****هوي** **, ****لا** **تناديني** **باسمي** **ماذا** **لو** **سمعكِ** **سوبارو****-****سان****!**

**-****لا** **تقلق** **لا** **تقلق** **, ****لقد** **خرج** **قال** **إنه** **ذاهب** **للإفطار** **مع** **أحد** **أصدقائه**

**تنهد** **براحه** **وسار** **باتجاه** **المطبخ** **: ****فهمت** **, ****إذا** **فلنذهب** **للإفطار**

**لحقت** **به** **يوكيكو** **لتفطر** **العائلة** **في** **اجتماع** **عائلي** **مضى** **زمن** **طويل** **على** **مثله** **بينهم** **..**

**بعد** **عدة** **ساعات**

**كانت** **المحادثة** **التي** **تمنت** **ران** **أن** **تريحها** **, ****تزيدها** **قلقا**

**ران** **: ****أأنتَ** **واثق** **أغاسا****-****أكاسا** **؟**

**-****بالتأكيد** **ران****-****تشان** **, ****كونان** **لم** **يأتي** **إلي** **بالأمس**

**وأردف** **: ****ربما** **سمع** **والدك** **خطأً**

**-****سأسأله** **مجددا** **..**

**في** **هذه** **اللحظة** **تماما** **كان** **صوت** **الباب** **يفتح** **ويسمع** **أغاسا** **صوت** **كونان** **يقول** **: ****صباح** **الخير**

**-****آه** **شيـ** **كونان****-****كن**

**وتحدث** **مع** **ران** **بالهاتف** **: ****ران****-****تشان** **يبدو** **بأن** **كونان****-****كن** **هنا** **ولم** **انتبه** **له** **, ****لا** **تقلقي**

**وبينما** **تستنكر** **ران** **: ****إيـــــــه**

**كان** **أغاسا****-****أكاسا** **يعيد** **السماعة** **إلى** **موضعها** **دون** **انتظار** **إجابتها** **..**

**التفت** **أغاسا** **إلى** **كونان** **قائلا** **: ****ما** **هذا** **شينتشي** **لقد** **كانت** **ران** **قلقة** **منذ** **الأمس** **, ****لِم** **لَم** **تخبرني** **على** **الأقل** **..**

**-****آه** **آسف** **آسف** **, ****كنت** **أهدف** **لذلك** **ولكن** **أمي** **لم** **تعطني** **الوقت** **لذلك** **ونسيت**

**-****أمك****! ****يوكيكو** **هنا** **؟**

**أجابه** **وهو** **يستلقي** **على** **الأريكة** **: ****أجل** **, ****أبي** **وأمي** **..**

**-****إذا** **فقد** **نمت** **في** **منزلك** **بالأمس**

**-****تماما**

**-****آه** **ماذا** **عن** **..**

**قاطعه** **كونان** **بملل** **: ****عن** **سوبارو****-****سان** **فقد** **كان** **الأمر** **أمامه** **أنني** **من** **أقاربهم** **من** **بعيد** **وقد** **خرج** **للإفطار** **مع** **أحدهم** **صباحا** **لذا** **فلم** **أره** **اليوم** **..**

**-****آه** **فهمت**

**سأله** **كونان** **: ****إذا** **فـ** **هايبرا** **لم** **تعد** **بعد** **!**

**-****أظنها** **في** **طريق** **العودة**

**-****آه** **حسنا** **..**

**بعد** **عدة** **دقائق** **أخرى** **كانت** **هايبرا** **برفقة** **المتحرين** **الصغار** **معا** **في** **منزل** **أغاسا****-****أكاسا**

**ميتسوهيكو** **: ****هذا** **لا** **يجوز** **كونان****-****كن** **, ****لماذا** **تغيبت** **عن** **الصف** **مادمت** **بخير**

**أيومي** **: ****صحيح** **لقد** **كنا** **قلقين** **عليك** **كونان****-****كن**

**غـينتا** **: ****آآآه** **لا** **بد** **أنك** **كنت** **تأكل** **في** **أحد** **المطاعم**

**نظر** **لهم** **كونان** **بملل** **ثم** **قال** **: ****اصمتوا** **, ****وتوقفوا** **عن** **إزعاجي**

**وأردف** **: ****أنا** **ذاهب** **,****وداعا**

**وخرج** **من** **منزل** **أغاسا****-****أكاسا**

**لحقت** **به** **هايبرا** **إلى** **الخراج** **وأمسكت** **به** **من** **ذراعه** **وهي** **تسأله** **: ****هل** **حصل** **أمر** **ما** **كودو****-****كن** **؟**

**-****هااه****! ****ما** **الذي** **جعلك** **تظنين** **ذلك** **؟**

**لم** **ترى** **هايبرا** **في** **عينيه** **القلق** **أو** **الارتباك** **الذي** **تراه** **عندما** **يخفي** **شيئا** **فتركته** **وهي** **تقول** **: ****لا** **شيء** **أحسست** **بذلك** **فقط**

**أجابها** **: ****حسنا** **لا** **تقلقي** **لم** **يحدث** **شي**

**قال** **ذلك** **بينما** **أفكاره** **تعارضه** **قائلة** **" ****فقط** **شعرت** **بمن** **يتبعني** **بالأمس** **و** **لن** **أخبر** **أيا** **كان** **بذلك****"**

**ومجددا** **ترك** **أفكاره** **لنفسه** **وعاد** **يقول** **: ****وداعا**

**وابتعد** **عنها**

**وبينما** **يختفي** **عن** **ناظريها** **أحست** **هي** **بالإحساس** **الذي** **شعرت** **به** **ران** **يوم** **تقلص** **صديق** **طفولتها** **..**

**شعر** **بالتعجب** **من** **تصرف** **هايبرا** **, ****أكان** **قلقه** **واضحا** **رغم** **كل** **محاولاته** **لإخفائه** **!**

**على** **أي** **حال** **يبدو** **أنه** **نجا** **من** **ذلك** **..**

**فكر** **" ****أظن** **أن** **علي** **أن** **أذهب** **إلى** **مكتب** **التحريات** **, ****ولكن** **أظن** **أن** **ران** **ستكون** **غاضبة** **"**

**همس** **: ****سأتنزه** **قليلا** **قبل** **ذلك**

**قال** **ذلك** **وهو** **يسير** **مبتعدا** **عن** **طريق** **مكتب** **التحريات** **..**

**قالت** **بقلق** **طغى** **على** **مشاعرها** **: ****يوساكو** **, ****أين** **قال** **كونان** **أنه** **سيكون** **؟**

**أجاب** **يوساكو** **: ****قال** **أنه** **سيزور** **أغاسا****-****سان** **, ****ثم** **قد** **يعود** **لمكتب** **التحريات**

**-****هلا** **اتصلت** **به** **, ****أشعر** **ببعض** **القلق**

**قاطع** **سوبارو** **حديثهما** **قائلا** **: ****ولم** **تشعرين** **بالقلق** **, ****أهناك** **أمر** **ما** **؟**

**أجابته** **يوكيكو** **: ****لـ** **لا** **, ****شعرت** **فجأة** **بشعور** **غريب** **فقط**

**تدخل** **يوساكو** **: ****لا** **تقلقي** **يوكيكو** **, ****سيكون** **بخير** **بما** **أنه** **ذلك** **الفتى** **..**

**-****إن** **كنت** **تظن** **ذلك** **..**

**كان** **يمشي** **بجانب** **إحدى** **الحدائق** **عندما** **عاد** **شعور** **المُلاحق** **يعود** **له**

**نظر** **خلفه** **بطرف** **عينه** **بحذر** **واستمر** **بالسير** **وتظاهر** **بعدم** **ملاحظة** **ملاحقه**

**مضت** **عدة** **دقائق** **على** **نفس** **الحال** **ولكن** **من** **كان** **يتبع** **كونان** **لم** **يستمر** **بالتتبع** **أكثر** **بل** **أسرع** **باتجاه** **كونان** **ليضربه** **بالقضيب** **الحديدي** **, ****التفت** **كونان** **بسرعة** **ليرى** **القضيب** **يقترب** **باتجاهه** **حاول** **تجنبه** **ولكن** **كان** **الأوان** **قد** **فات**

**أصبح** **الوقت** **بعد** **منتصف** **الليل** **..**

**عاد** **شعور** **القلق** **يجتاح** **ران** **بعد** **أن** **ارتاحت** **منه** **لعدة** **ساعات** **..**

**اتجهت** **إلى** **الهاتف** **وطلبت** **رقم** **منزل** **أغاسا****-****أكاسا**

**ليعلو** **صوته** **في** **ذلك** **المنزل**

**استيقظت** **هايبرا** **على** **صوت** **الهاتف** **وصعدت** **من** **القبو** **لترفع** **سماعة** **الهاتف** **وتجيب** **بصوت** **ناعس** **يغلب** **عليه** **الملل** **: ****أهلا**

**أجابت** **ران** **بقلق** **: ****آي****-****تشان** **؟** **آسفة** **لإزعاجك** **في** **هذا** **الوقت** **, ****ولكن** **هل** **سينام** **كونان****-****كن** **لديكم** **؟**

**ذهب** **النوم** **من** **هايبرا** **وهي** **تجيب** **: ****لا** **لقد** **ذهب** **منذ** **مدة** **طويلة**

**ثم** **أردفت** **: ****هل** **جربتِ** **الاتصال** **بمنزل** **كودو** **, ****لقد** **كان** **إيدوغاوا****-****كن** **لديهم** **بالأمس**

**-****ح** **حـقا** **, ****إذن** **سأتصل** **بهم** **..**

**-****أخبريني** **إن** **كان** **معهم** **ران****-****ني** **تشان**

**-****حسنا** **..**

**هكذا** **انتهت** **المكالمة** **وعلى** **صوت** **الهاتف** **في** **منزل** **آخر**

**والمكالمة** **بين** **المتحدثين** **لم** **تكن** **تبشر** **بخير**

**ونهايتها** **كانت** **قلبين** **متوترين** **وقلقين**

**يوكيكو** **و** **ران**

**ولم** **يكن** **في** **فكرهما** **سوى** **" ****أيـن** **أنت** **شينتشي****/ ****كونان****-****كن؟** **"**

**كان** **صوت** **الإسعاف** **يعلو** **في** **ذلك** **الطرقات** **و** **السيارة** **تسير** **مسرعة** **باتجاه** **المشفى**

**السيارة** **التي** **تحتضن** **في** **داخلها** **الطفل** **الذي** **ينافس** **شارلوك** **هولمز** **ذكاءً**

**أخذ** **الأطباء** **يقومون** **بالإسعافات** **الأولية** **بينما** **تستمر** **سيارة** **الإسعاف** **في** **طريقها** **إلى** **مشفى** **بيكـا** **المركزي**

**.**

**.**

**أُخذ** **ذلك** **الجسد** **الصغير** **إلى** **غرفة** **العمليات**

**ليقوم** **الأطباء** **بمعالجة** **الطعنة** **التي** **ووجهت** **إلى** **قلبه** **وأخطأته** **بسنتمتر** **واحد**

**وكذلك** **ذلك** **الجرح** **الخطير** **الذي** **في** **رأسه** **..**

**كان** **قد** **نزف** **الكثير** **, ****فقد** **تأخر** **اكتشافه** **كثيرا** **لكن** **لم** **يستسلم** **الأطباء** **واستمر** **عملهم** **وهم** **معتمدون** **على** **النبض** **الضعيف** **الذي** **يصدره** **قلبه**

**.**

**.**

**مرت** **ساعة** **وتتبعها** **ساعات**

**واقترب** **وقت** **طلوع** **الشمس** **على** **يوم** **جديد**

**بدأت** **الشمس** **بالصعود** **رويدا** **رويدا** **لتشهد** **على** **نجاة** **إيدوغاوا** **كونان**

**لا** **, ****بل** **كودو** **شينتشي**

**من** **موت** **كان** **يمكن** **أن** **يكون** **محتما** **..**

**تنهد** **الأطباء** **والضوء** **الذي** **يعلو** **باب** **غرفة** **العمليات** **يُطفأ** **معلنا** **انتهاء** **العملية** **بنجاح**

**خرج** **الأطباء** **من** **الغرفة** **و** **نُقِل** **كونان** **إلى** **غرفة** **خاصة** **وعقله** **بعيد** **عن** **عالم** **الحقيقة** **الواحدة**


	3. متى علمت , بلموت ؟

الجزء الثالث

" متى علمتِ , بلموت ؟ "

* * *

في إحدى المطاعم الواسعة كان ذلك الرجل يجلس برفقة المرأة الغامضة وهما يتحدثان ..

قالت المرأة ذات الشعر الأسود الناعم بمرح بارد : أرـآ, لم أتوقع أن تدعوني لمكان كهذا

" بوربون "

تجاهل بوربون حديثها و بلامبالاة ملبسة بالمرح : تنكر لطيف " بلموت "

-تحاول لعب اللامبالاة معي , ؟

ثم أردفت : على أي حال , ما سبب دعوتك اللطيفة بوربون ؟

-أوه, إذا فأنتِ لا تعلمين ؟ لقد كنت أثق بأنك على معرفة مسبقة بالأمر

-للأسف , لم يحصل لي الشرف

همس بوربون بمرح : " كودو شينتشي "

ظهرت علامات الدهشة على وجه بلموت وهي تردد : كودو .. شينتشي !

وأردفت : أليس متحري الثانوية الشهير , إذا .. ما به ؟

نظر إليها بعينين بدت وكأنها ترى كل شيء وقال : لا تتظاهري بالدهشة أو بعدم المعرفة .. فأنا أثق كل الثقة بأنك تعلمين ما أقصد .. بذكره

و عاد يتابع : ما أريد معرفته هو متى علمتِ , بلموت ؟

وضعت بلموت يديها على الطاولة كمساعدة للوقوف ثم همست بكلماتها المفضلة :

The Secret Makes A Women Women ..

" السـر يجعل من المرأة امرأة .."

قالت كلماتها وابتعدت عن الطاولة باتجاه الباب الذي يقودها إلى الخارج ..

ابتسم بوربون ابتسامة المعرفة والتمعت نظارته في ظلام المطعم الذي أضيء بإضـاءات خفيفة

في مركز الشرطة وبينما الجميع منشغلون في أعمالهم تقدم ذلك الشرطي من ساتو

نادى باسمها فالتفت لتقابله : آه شيراتوري-كن

-ساتو-سان , هل سألتِ تاكاجي عن ذلك اليوم ؟

-آه , أتعني عندما غادر مسرعا ؟ لـ لا لم أسأله

قالت ذلك بينما أفكارها تقول " بالطبع سألته ولكنه بدا مرتبكا لا أستطيع تصديق إجابته "

-هاه .. لماذا ؟

-ها؟ آه , رأيت أن ذلك ليس من شأني

-هاه ..

نظر إليها بشك وهو يردف : حقا ؟

نظرت له بغضب وهي تقول : بالتأكيد , أتظنني كاذبة ؟

توتر شيراتوري وهو يجيب : بالتأكيد لا ساتو-سان

-جيـد

أجابت بذلك وعادت لتقوم بعملها ..

وبفكرة أن " ساتو-سان لم تعد تنجذب لتاكاجي " عاد شيراتوري لعمله بسعادة ..

" لقد مر أسبوعان "

همست يوكيكو بذلك بينما كان برفقتها كل من يوساكو و أغاسا و هايبرا

ربّت يوساكو على كتفها وهو يقول : لا تقلقي بالتأكيد سنجده

وجه أغاسا-أكاسا نظره إلى الأرض في حزن

بينما اكتفت هايبرا بالنظر إلى الزوجين بنظرات حزينة وقلقة ..

وفي بالها فكرة واحدة

" كودو , أيـن أنت ؟ "

وقف يوساكو واتجه إلى الباب عندما سمع صوت الجرس

ودعا الزائر إلى الدخول ..

.

.

دخل هاتوري هيجي إلى منزل كودو ليرى الجو الكئيب الذي أحاط بالمكان ..

شعر بأنه بلا فائدة لعدم إيجاده لكودو حتى الآن

لم يعلم سوى قبل أربعة أيام , أسرع بحل القضية التي كلف بها وبدأ بالبحث عنه ولكن ..

لم يستطع إيجاده ..

لقد أصدر البلاغ للشرطة , كان من المفترض أن يجدوه ..

لما لم يجدوه حتى الآن , من المستحيل أن يكون اختفى في العدم ..

هذا أمر مستحيــ ...

قاطع تسلسل أفكاره صوت الجرس يرن مجددا

وعاد يوساكو للوقوف لأجل فتحه

لكن هيجي الذي لم يجلس بعد قال : لا كودو-أوجي سان , سأفتحه أنا

واتجه إلى الباب ليفتحه , بينما عاد يوساكو للجلوس بجانب يوكيكو ..

فتح هيجي الباب وفوجئ عندما رأى الزائر

دعاه للدخول وهو يخشى ما سيسمعه من فم هذا الرجل

وقف كل من يوساكو ويوكيكو وهما ينظران بقلق وتبعهما أغاسا وهايبرا

قالت يوكيكو بقلق : ميغوري-كيبو , هل وجدتموه ؟

أخفض ميغوري رأسه وهو يقول : نعـم ولكن ..

ردة فعل ميغوري-كيبو زادت القلق في نفوس الواقفين

صرخ هيجي : و أين هو ؟

عاد ميغوري لرفع رأسه والتفت لهيجي وهو يجيب : لقد اختفى

ظهر الغضب على وجه هيجي وصرخ بانفعال : ألم تقل للتو أنكم وجدتموه ؟

أجاب ميغوري بهدوء : نعم لقد علمنا بأنه كان في مشفى بيكا المركزي لمدة ثلاث أيام

وأردف بمرارة : لكنه اختفى بعدها , بحث عنه الأطباء في كل مكان لكنهم لم يجدوه ..

شعر الجميع بالصدمة ومن عند الباب المفتوح صدرت شهقة من الفتاة التي عدت كونان كأخ عزيز لها

التفت هيجي إليها وهمس : ران ..

كانت نظرات ران متجهة إلى ميغوري و قالت بصوت غلب عليه البكاء : مـ ما معنى هـ هذا ؟

عاد ميغوري يجيب : يعني أحد أمرين ..إما أن كونان-كن قد هرب وابتعد بنفسه ولم يعد لسبب ما , أو أنه اختطف .. و أنا لا أستطيع ترجيح الاحتمال الثاني إلا إن كان مختطفيه قد ..

انهارت يوكيكو وهي تبكي على الأرض وبدأت الدموع تتدفق من عيني ران

وهيجي يصرخ بانفعال : لو أنه مختطف فلا بد من أن مختطفيه سيطلبون فدية .. وغير ذلك فسيكونون قد قتلوه , أهذا ما تريد قوله ؟

وأردف بصوت مختنق : ماذا .. ماذا لو .. لا ليس ماذا لو , انه بالتأكيد هرب ..

نعم هرب لديه سبب ما ..

نظر ميغوري بنظرة صارمة وهو يقول : سنتابع التحقيق على أي حال ..

قال ذلك والتفت ليخرج بعد أن أصبح الجو مثقلا بالألم والخوف والقليل ..القليل من الأمل

قالت تلك الفتاة بسن العشرين لوالدها بقلق : أبي ذلك الفتى لم يستيقظ بعد ,ماذا سنفعل ؟

أجاب والدها : أنتِ من أحضره فتصرفي بمفردك ..

وأردف : لقد اشترينا تذكرة سفر له و جعلناه يسافر معنا بسببك , كان علينا أن نعلن عن طفل مفقود وينتهي الأمر

تذمرت الفتاة قائلة : لقد كنا ذاهبين إلى المطار بالفعل , لم يكن هناك وقت ..

-لقد مرت أربعة أيام بالفعل كان عليك أن ترسلي الإعلان إلى طوكيو لم تكن ستحدث مشكلة بذلك ..

-آووه , لقد حصل ما حصل , لكنني قلقة لم لا نأخذه إلى مشفًى ما ..

-خذيه بمال معملك الجزئي فأنا لا علاقة لي , يكفي ثمن التذكرة التي دفعتها ..

-لمَ أنت بخيل هكذا أبي !

-لست بخيلا لكنه ليس ابني فلِمَ أهتم لأمره

قالت وهي تلتفت عنه متجهه إلى الغرفة التي يرقد الفتى فيها : حسنا حسنا , فهمت

كان يشعر بثقل رأسه و بصعوبة في فتح عينيه

لكنه استطاع وبعد جهد فتحهما نظرت تلك العينان الزرقاوات حولهما لتتفقد المكان الذي يوجد به صاحبهما , و أول فكرة جالت بباله " أين أنا ؟ "

دخلت الفتاة عليه وأضاءت الغرفة بسعادة عندما رأت أنه استيقظ

أغلق عينيه ليتجنب الضوء المفاجئ ثم أعاد فتحهما مجددا ببطء ..

تحدثت الفتاة إليه : هل استيقظت ؟

حاول الإجابة ولكن صوته لم يخرج ..

لاحظت الفتاة ذلك فعادت تسأل : أتستطيع الكلام ؟

حاول الحديث مجددا ولكن لم تكن هناك فائدة فحرك رأسه إشارة على النفي ..

ابتسمت الفتاة بلطف و قالت : لا بأٍس عليك

ثم تابعت : سأعد لك شيئا تأكله فلا بد أنك جائع ..

وغادرت الغرفة مجددا ..

حاول النهوض من السرير ولكنه شعر بالألم في جسده فبقي مكانه ..

مرت عدة دقائق فبل أن تعود الفتاة مجددا و هي تحمل في يدها طبقا من الحساء الساخن ..

وضعته بجانب السرير واقترب من الفتى لمساعدته على النهوض ..

استطاع النهوض ولكنه شعر بألم في صدره فوضع يده على تلك المنطقة في محاولة ليكتم الألم ..

همست الفتاة بقلق : أأنت بخير ؟

أومأ برأسه عندما شعر بأن الألم قد خف قليلا

اطمأنت الفتاة وقالت : سأساعدك في شرب الحساء

رفعت الطبق قريبا منه وأخذت ملعقةً وبدأت في إطعامه ..

لم يدرك كم كان جائعا حتى وصل الطعام أمامه ..

أنهى طبق الحساء كله وعادت هي لتساعده في الاستلقاء أمرته بأن يرتاح في السرير ولا يتحرك بعد أن علمت بإصابته الخطيرة ..

وبينما تتركه ليرتاح ذهبت هي لتستدعي طبيبا ..


	4. لقد عاد !

الجزء الرابع

" لقد عاد ! "

كان الظلام يحيط بتلك الغابة المهجورة بينما يقف بالقرب من حدودها شخصان مغلفان بالثياب السوداء ..

كان أحدهما يتحدث بالهاتف المحمول وتبدو على وجهه البارد علامات الانزعاج ..

سأل بحده باردة : ماذا تعني بأنه مفقود ؟

أجاب الشخص من الطرف الثاني : لقد أصيب و أدخل المشفى , لكنه اختطف أو هرب .. لا نعلم بالضبط

أغلق جين الهاتف في وجه محدثه وهو يصر على أسنانه قال بانزعاج : لم أتوقع أن يكون للشرطة أي فائدة

وأردف وهو ينظر إلى مرافقه المرتبك : فلنذهب فودكا

أومأ فودكا بالموافقة قائلا : نعم .. واتجها إلى سيارة البورش السوداء النادرة ..

بعد أن علمت بتلك الأخبار كانت تركض في إحدى ممرات مقرهم باتجاه مكتب الرئيس وهي تصيح : جيمس جيمس

فتحت باب المكتب بسرعة وهي تصرخ : لقد شوهد عضو المنظمة جين وقف جيمس متفاجأً وقال : ماذا ؟

أردف : أين شوهد ؟ أجابت جودي وقد بدأت بالهدوء : لقد شوهد في بالقرب من إحدى الغابات !

-ماذا كان يفعل هناك ؟ أعلمتم ؟

-آه لقد قال العميل الذي شاهده بأنه كان يتحدث بالهاتف -فقط!

-نعم , وغادر بعد أن أغلق الخط فورا ..

-ألم يعلم مع من تحدث ؟

-لا , ترددت قليلا وأردفت : لكنه استطاع أن يسمع بضع كلمات غريبة قالها جين بعد أن أغلق الخط ..

-كلمات غريبة ؟!

-نعم , قال أنه سمع جين يقول شيئا كـ " لم أتوقع أن للشرطة أي فائدة "

-أتعنين أنه كان يتحدث مع الشرطة ..!

-لا أعلم إلى هذا الحد , لكن أظن أن من الأفضل أن نحقق في هذا الأمر ..

اقترب ذلك الرجل من باب المنزل وضغط على الزر المعلق بجوار الباب ليرن صوت الجرس في أنحاء المنزل ..

ومن داخل المنزل تقدمت الفتاة لفتح الباب وهي تتذمر من والدها الكسول .. فتحت الباب لتقابل الرجل المتجهم أمامها ..

سألت وقد شعرت ببعض القلق : هـ هل أساعدك في شيء يا سيدي ؟

أجابها الرجل : هل أتى الطبيب شنتاني إلى هذا البيت من قبل ؟

أجابته وقد شعرت ببعض الاستغراب : هيه ! آه أجل ..

تابع قوله وتحولت نظراته إلى الترقب : إذا فهنا يوجد الفتى الذي عالجه !

-نعم إنه هنا , أأنت تعرفه ؟

-ربما , لذا هلا جعلتني أراه ؟

ابتسمت الفتاة وهي تتمنى أن يكون من معارف الفتى حقا : نعم أفسحت له المجال للدخول ,

دخل فتخطته لتقوده إلى الغرفة التي يرقد فيها ذلك الفتى ..

فتح الباب الذي يقود إلى داخل مركز الشرطة وطلب من أحد الشرطة الموجودين أمامه أن يقوده إلى ميغوري-كيبو ,

سأله الشرطي عن هويته فظهر الغضب عليه وأجاب بعصبية : هذا ليس من شأنك فقط أوصلني إلى ميغوري-كيبو.. نظر الشرطي له بغضب ورفض إيصاله إلى ميغوري-كيبو دون معرفة هويته ..

أراد أن يفتعل شجارا ليخفف القليل من توتره وقلقه , حاول كبت شعوره هذا وأنقذه ظهور ميغوري من خلف الشرطي قائلا له : لا بأس ,

التفت للشاب وهو يقول : ما الأمر هاتوري-كن ؟

نظر إليه هيجي : ماذا تعني بما الأمر أنت تعلم تماما سبب قدومي إلى هنا !

وأردف بيأس : ألم تجدوا أي معلومات جديدة ؟

أنزل ميغوري رأسه وهو يقول : للأسف ليس حتى الآن ..

أخفض هيجي رأسه أيضا وهو يهمس : فهمت ..

التفت عنهم وابتعد خارجا من قسم الشرطة وعاد للبحث عن معلومات بطريقته

كان كل من يوكيكو ويوساكو و ران و سونوكو في منزل كودو ..

بدت يوكيكو مختلفة عن شخصيتها المعتادة لم تستطع تحمل ما يحدث في النهاية حتى لو كان جسده أصغر بعشر سنوات ولكنه ابنها كودو شينتشي ..

ورغم أن يوساكو كان يستمر في التخفيف عنها و رغم أنه ثابت أكثر منها إلى أن حاله لم يكن جيدا أيضا ورغم أنه كلف العديد بالبحث عنه ,

ورغب بالخروج بنفسه كما فعل هيجي إلا أنه رأى أن من واجبه الوقوف من زوجته ..

نظرت سونوكو إلى حالهما ثم همست في أذن ران : هي ران لم هذان قلقان على ذلك الشقي لهذه الدرجة ؟

وأردفت بشك : رغم أنهما مجرد قريبان له من بعيد وحسب !

لم تستمع ران لما كانت تقوله سونوكو فقد كانت مشغولة بالاتصال به .. بـ كودو شينتشي ..

فكرت عندما عادت المكالمة تعلن الفشل " لماذا ؟ لماذا لا تجيب شينتشي ؟ رغم أنني في أشد الحاجة إليك الآن .. لماذا ؟"

خرجت دمعات صامتة من عينيها وهي تفكر بكلاهما ..

إيدوجاوا كونان و كودو شينتشي الذي بدأ عدم رده لمكالماتها يقلقها..

بينما يحلق في سماء طوكيو كانت عيناه تجول في أرجاءها بينما عقله غارق في التفكير " أين يمكن أن أجده ؟ أين يمكن أن يكون ؟ "

"كان يقرأ بسرقاته في الصحيفة كعادته حينما لمح صورة المتحري .. وإعلان كونه مفقود ..

"... _وقد فقد الطفل إيدوغاوا كونان والذي يرافق المتحري الشهير موري كوغورو والشرطة تتابع البحث منذ اختفائه , واكتشف أنه قد مكث في مشفى بيكا قرابة ثلاث أيام وعاد ليختفي بعدها .._

_ صورة الفتى موجودة أعلاه فلأي شخص , الرجاء ابلاغ الشرطة حين رؤيته_ .."

تذكر كايتو ذلك فطار باتجاه المشفى , وأزال زيّ اللص ليدخل بشكل متنكر ..

.

.

اقترب من أحد الأطباء وبدأ بسؤاله

-أيها الطبيب ! هل لي ببعض الأسئلة ؟

التفت الطبيب إليه وأجابه : تفضل أيها السيد ..

-أردت أن أعلم بشأن الفتى الذي مكث هنا واختفى بعد خروجه ..

-أتعني إيدوغاوا كونان ؟

-آه نعم ..

-حقا لو أنهم عرضوا الإعلان قبل ذلك لكنا أخبرنا الشرطة بوجوده لكنهم تأخروا للأسف ..

-آه نعم , حسنا ما أرغب بمعرفته هو لماذا كان في المشفى ؟

-هاه! آه لقد كان مصابا , لقد ضرب رأسه بقضيب كما يبدو كما أنه طُعن وكان من حسن حظه أن المجرم أيا كان قد أخطأ بسنتيمتر فقط ..

صدم كايتو مما سمعه : أتعني أن إصابته كانت خطيرة

-بالطبع ماذا تظن , كما أنه قد كان نزف الكثير بالفعل .. بالكاد تمكنا من إنقاذه ..

وأردف : لذا فمهما كان ما يقوله الشرطة فأنا لا أعتقد أبدا بأنه قد خرج بمفرده

تمالك نفسه وعاد يسأل : وأيـن كان موجودا عندما وجدتموه ؟

-ممممم .. أظنني سمعت أطباء الطوارئ يقولون أنه كان ملقى بالقرب من إحدى الحدائق صمت قليلا يحاول التذكر ثم قال بتردد : ربما كانت حديقة هيبيا ..

-آآه فهمت , شكرا لك حقا .. قال ذلك والتف راكضا خارجا من المشفى ..

وعاد كايتو كيد يحلق في سماء طوكيو متجها إلى حديقة هينيا ,

بينما قال الطبيب بعد أن اختفى كايتو : لا بد أنه كان طفلا محبوبا ليبحث عنه كل هؤلاء ..

الغامض ذو الحرق , المعلمة الشقراء , المتحري الأسمر , الشرطي و الآن هذا الفتى تنهد ثم قال : تعبت من سرد المعلومات ..

وغادر ليجمع أدواته فقد انتهى وقت عمله من حسن حظه

..

أجابت على هاتفها الذي كان يتصل به رقم مجهول , ورغم تجاهلها له بسبب انشغالها فقد أصر على الرنين .. " مرحبا , من المتحدث ؟ " أجاب المتصل : جودي ؟ إنه ذلك الصوت الذي لم ولن تنساه همست بصدمة : شـو !

.

.

عادت لتركض باتجاه مكتب الرئيس وهي تقول : شـو .. شـو .. لقد عاد شـو وقف الرئيس وبصدمة هو الآخر قال : أكاي ؟! أكاي عـاد !

* * *

P.S : Detective conan is NOT mine, I woukd've put an Ed to it already


End file.
